There are many different approaches for providing software applications and/or related functionalities. For example, in some paradigms, a client interfaces with an application server executing application code, and the application server interfaces with a database to store, access, or manipulate application data.
Although useful in many contexts, such paradigms may suffer at points of interface between components, such as between the client and the application server, or between the application server and the database. For example, communications between the client and application server may be inefficient, such as when the application server updates and there is a delay, or a requirement for action, on the part of the client/user, before the updates are communicated to the client. In other examples, software applications may require movement of data between the application server and the database for processing and storage of the data, which may be inefficient and time-consuming.
Some applications are written and constructed using application objects. Such application objects may contain relevant data, as well as logic and rules for processing data, or for interfacing with other application objects, or otherwise providing desired software functionality. Such application objects provide a number of known conveniences and advantages with respect to the development and execution of software applications.
However, as the application objects are generally discrete and potentially specific to associated contexts, there may be inefficiencies related to using such application objects. For example, it may be undesirably necessary to repeat a single function or aspect across each of a plurality of application objects, which may lead to redundant and inefficient development efforts on the part of application object developers.
Moreover, individual application objects may not interface with each other, or with other local or remote software, in a sufficiently flexible and complete manner. Such interface difficulties may particularly occur in scenarios in which new communications protocols are provided after a time that the application object(s) are created, and/or when existing communications protocols do not fully meet the particular needs and abilities of the application object(s) being developed.